Hedgehog Havoc- Halloween
by Diamond the Cat
Summary: Two knights from medevial times or two hedgehogs trying to mess with a certain blue hedgehog? What if that hedgehog believed them? What if he sent them back to medieval times and they meet their doubles? Will they ever get back to Station Square or be stuck in Camelot forever? All shall be revealed in this Halloween Special...
1. Halloween Prep

**Its a few days late but don't worry. I think…**

**This is a Holiday Series type story so that means every major holiday ~Halloween, Christmas, Thanksgiving, etc. ~ will more than likely have a story. But that also means I'll have a deadline or whatever to meet. ~possibly before the next holiday~ So these probably won't be very long as in amount of chapters. But who cares! There will be more stories after that!**

**These stories will be Sonic X ones with my characters thrown in there because frankly, I don't think they have a Fourth of July on Mobius. Maybe a Thanksgiving. Possibly Easter, Christmas, Valentine's Day, and Halloween. I'm not sure in other words. Don't forget that they'll also be the age they are in my other Sonic story. Or something, I dunno.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything! If I did, then the Sonic characters would be real, Sonic would have stayed dead when Mephilis 'Chaos Lanced' him, and Eggman would have exploded into tiny little evil gerbils that puked evil flowers. **

* * *

**Halloween Prep**

_Dawn's POV_

"Wow! Thanks Ella!" Amy's cry came from across the hall and inside the room from the one I was in.

"Cream, do you have... a six?" I asked with an over-dramatic look.

"Go Fish!" she laughed as I sighed and pulled a card out of the deck.

"Dawn, do ya have a six?" Sonic smirked before falling backwards as I threw my three sixes at him.

"Fu-" I growled but was interrupted by a certain two-tailed fox.

"There's a child in the room," Tails pointed out.

"Whatever," I sighed.

"Shads, do ya have any aces?" Sonic sat up and put the book **(It's a Go Fish term)** next to him.

"Go Fish, Faker," Shadow glared at Sonic.

"Mister Sonic?" Cream looked at Sonic with a strange look in her normally gentle eyes.

"Yeah Cream?" Sonic turned to face the young rabbit.

"Do you have any aces?" Cream looked down at her deck.

"Yes..." Sonic sighed before handing her his two aces.

"Mister Shadow, can I please have your twos?"

She was handed the three twos and a minute later Cream had managed to win the game with seven books. Sonic had one book, Shadow had none, I had two, and Tails had three.

"Cream!"

"Ella's calling me! Bye!" Cream waved before skipping out of the room with Cheese on her shoulder.

"She's only... six..." Tails murmured as his right eye twitched.

"She beat the genius!" I crowed.

"And you."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"She beat all of us," Shadow added in.

"You didn't get any though!" Sonic laughed before Shadow tackled him with a mouth full of angry words that we were all lucky no one else heard.

* * *

"Ella wants you! And you!" Ice smirked before laughing her way into the kitchen after pointing to me and Shadow.

Shadow and I glanced at each other before I shrugged and dragged Shadow up the stairs and into the room Ella was in. "There you two are! I need to take measurements for both of you so hold still. Feel free to tell me what you want to be for Halloween!" Ella picked up her tape measure.

"What's Hallo...ween?" Shadow asked as he looked at Ella.

"Ya don't know what Halloween is?!" I screamed as I waved my arms hysterically above my head. "It's a holiday where people give you candy for dressing up and yelling at them!"

"So... a pointless holiday," Shadow sighed as I gasped.

"No! One of the best holidays ever!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeps. To answer your question Ella, I want to be... a knight," I declared and nodded as if to confirm it.

"Okay dear, let me just take your measurements," Ella smiled and started to measure my arms.

"Ok," Shadow said suddenly after a few moments of silence, startling Ella and I. "I will be a knight too. I've heard some of the Faker's adventures and one concerning this 'King Arthur' and his knight's in one of them."

"So we would be like one of King Arthur's knight?" I asked with a confused frown.

"Yes," Shadow nodded as I quickly caught on.

"You think he'll actually believe..." I trailed off with a smirk.

"Yes."

* * *

_Diamond's POV_

"Are you seriously_ afraid _of a tiny plastic spider!?" I growled at Silver as he cowered behind me while I stood in front of the not so tiny spider.

"I-it's n-n-not t-t-t-tiny! It's huge!" Silver shrieked in fear.

"I'll make you face your fears," I replied calmly which anyone who knew me knew that I was almost never calm.

"Please! No!" Silver started crying as he hugged my legs.

"I didn't want to do this..." I murmured loud enough for the silvery-white hedgehog to hear.

All further pleas to stop me were drowned out as I easily picked up the hedgehog and shoved him in the face of the huge black spider with green dots and eyes with gaping jaws that had fake drool dripping off. He screamed in terror and started struggling but I wouldn't let go, even as he promised me many Skittles. "You big baby!" I laughed and knocked him out before tying him to the mutant spider face. "By George! See ya later!"

* * *

**A kid in my grade passed away on October 10, 2013. I didn't know him and all I knew was that he was nice. He had some muscle problem thingy and was in an electric wheelchair or whatever it's called. Many will miss him even if they didn't know him. Few will miss him and even fewer won't care about his death. I am sorry to say I am in the fewest group of people, the people who don't care about an extremely smart, kind, and funny kid. Ever since last year... I try to not show too many emotions or get too attached to people. If I had stayed like I was before last year then I might have actually cried. But I am not like I was before last year and my life remains unaffected by his death. Many grieve and on the 14th, I asked one of my friends something. **

**I asked her '_Why do we want friends?' _**

**She answered '_To not be lonely.' _**

**I then replied_ 'So to make surviving easier? But what if they are bad friends?' _**

**I then continued with_ 'Why do we grieve?' _**

**She answered_ 'To get over their deaths.' _**

**I countered it with_ 'But that means we relive memories with them. All the memories do is increase our sorrow as we realize that we can't bring them back.' _**

**I know that many of my thoughts aren't good for eighth graders like me. I know that I could very well be going crazy or slipping into depression. But I was never like this when I was younger; I was nice, social, popular, friendly, and cheerful. Many things I am not now, now I am quiet, shy, shut-up, angry, unliked, feared, and unsocial. I am not even my true self around my friends, I am scared of them rejecting me and leaving me there to consider suicide again. In sixth grade, I felt like I was stabbed in the back because all of my other friends except _one _hated me. I didn't know what was happening as my life that was so bright and sunshiny was ripped away from me and replaced with a dark, cold, gray land that was barren of anything living except me and my mind. I started giving in to the darker part of me and soon enough, I was feared. Seventh grade came but now I just didn't care at all of what others thought about me. I started becoming darker, more shut off, and as some would say, eviler. The former good side of me rarely came out but I didn't care.**

******Towards the end of seventh grade, I read something on DeviantART. Way~to~Haven wrote something about 'Towers.' I immediately understood it and felt what she did. I then realized something; my life is similar to that. But I have lost most of my trust in people and tend to stay off in my little imagination, where I _was _Dawn the Hedgehog. Sometimes, my mind strayed to making everyone pay and I loved to imagine the world on fire as I watched its destruction. That was the new me. And that is who I still am.**


	2. Keep on Dreamin'

**This is a Holiday Series type story so that means every major holiday ~Halloween, Christmas, Thanksgiving, etc. ~ will more than likely have a story. But that also means I'll have a deadline or whatever to meet. ~possibly before the next holiday~ So these probably won't be very long as in amount of chapters. But who cares! There will be more stories after that!**

**These stories will be Sonic X ones with my characters thrown in there because frankly, I don't think they have a Fourth of July on Mobius. Maybe a Thanksgiving. Possibly Easter, Christmas, Valentine's Day, and Halloween. I'm not sure in other words. Don't forget that they'll also be the age they are in my other Sonic story. Or something, I dunno.**

**Okay, probably not going to have a Thanksgiving story. Hopefully, I'll have a Christmas one...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything! Except my characters. If I did, then the Sonic characters would be real, Sonic would have stayed dead when Mephilis 'Chaos Lanced' him, and Eggman would have exploded into tiny little evil gerbils that puked evil flowers. **

* * *

**Keep on Dreamin'**

_Dawn's POV_

I looked at the drooling Silver and yelled without turning around, "Diamond! What happened this time?"

Without warning, an orange and black head draped itself on my shoulder and replied, "He was being Silver."

I glanced at Diamond out of the corner of my eyes and sighed, "It's not his fault!"

"Yeah it is. He shouldn't be scared of my friends. Don't answer that. George isn't _that_ scary!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

I glanced up at the humungous hairy black spider with glowing green eyes and glaring red eyes that was hanging on the wall. Yep, not scary at all... I patted Diamond on the back and shook my head, laughing, "You keep on dreaming."

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Hey, it's what I do."

I rolled my eyes and continued, "And invade other's thoughts and-"

She nodded, knowing what I was going to say and said in a deep voice **(that was surprisingly like Batman's)**, "I am your worst nightmare."

"Mhmm. Sure. Wake up Silver; I want to hear him scream when he realizes he's kissing that thing."

I walked away and ten seconds later, I heard a terrified scream and "_Silver! Why'd you pee on George!"_ I facepalmed and shivered in disgust before walking a little bit faster than I previously had.

* * *

"Tis Halloween morn and no one shan't wake up this merry morn?" an annoying voice declared, conceiving annoyed groans from everyone near.

"Shut up..." I moaned and threw a nearby pillow at the voice as Silver's head hit the grass where the pillow had been.

"I'm still confused as to why we're sleeping outside...

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. And they're awfully slow..." the voice teased and my eyes snapped open.

"Say that again. I dare you," I growled in anger.

"A certain little hedgehog is awfully slow- EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" Sonic screamed and dodged as I leapt at him, barely brushing his quills.

"Watch out Sonic! I'll save you! I am your girlfriend after all..." Amy cried out with a smirk at Light until she too was tackled but by a white and gold blur.

"Please! He thinks of you as his little _sister_! He doesn't love you! Get over him already!" Light yelled in Amy's face, pinning her to the floor.

"You're just jealous he likes me and not you!" Amy glared at Light and threw her off, hammer at the ready.

"This is getting out of hand..." Tails murmured as the four hedgehogs started fighting in their battles of two.

"Please fox, this is hilarious! I-" Diamond cut off as a stray hammer wacked Silver in the face. "Nobody hurts Silver except me!"

Diamond was about to leap at Amy but Tails held her back... For about a moment before he was thrown into Amy who proceeded to whack him back at Light but had terrible aim and he plowed into Silver. Diamond started attacking Tails and well... Eventually everyone who was outside was fighting except for Silver and Chris. "About how long does this last?" Chris asked the confused hedgehog next to him.

"About a few minutes longer," Silver sighed before looking away thoughtfully. "Unless _he_ comes out here."

"Who's he?" Chris stared at Silver in confusion before receiving his answer.

"Faker! What are you doing! Do I have to babysit you!" Shadow growled as he stepped out of the house.

"Sowwy Mister Shadow. We were just pwaying..." Sonic mocked Shadow in a baby-like voice as Light tried to signal to Sonic to cut it out.

"Are you trying to get on my nerves?" Shadow glared at Sonic but already knew the answer before it was even said.

"Maybe. Come on Shads! Loosen up a little! Have fun! Stop being Mister 'I'm so emo!'" Sonic exclaimed and Light facepalmed, knowing that she was unable to stop a fight.

"I'm... Not... EMO!" Shadow snarled as a red aura surrounded him.

"Shadow. Calm down and listen to me. You use Chaos Blast here and well... bye, bye mansion," I shrugged and Shadow paused and calmed down when he realized the consequence.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ella called from inside the house and we scrambled to get to the awaiting food.

* * *

_3:00 PM Random Hill at Random Place_

I stared at the clouds from where I was laying and sighed, if only it could be this peaceful... Shutting my eyes, I purred as the sun's warm rays of light hit me and without realizing it, drifted into a comfortable sleep.

_..._

I was walking through the forest, the grass dappled from the sun being blocked by leaves. My soft, furry blue paws with their orange stripes brushed over the sea of grass and I rubbed against a tree when I smelled something delicious. I lifted my nose into the air and sniffed before muttering to myself in delight, "_Mouse_... _Perfect._"

I stalked through the ferns towards the source and crouched down, my jaws watering. One paw step at a time before I pounced and pinned the large brown creature beneath me. "Don't eat me!" the mouse squeaked.

"Why not? I'm hungry and you look delicious!" I whined with a frown on my face.

"I'll take the latter as a complement..." the mouse sighed.

"Whatever," I muttered and bent down to kill it.

"Why are you purring?" the mouse in front of me squeaked in puzzlement.

"Cause I'm about to eat you. Why else?" I cocked my head to the side.

"You're... about to eat me?" the mouse stared at me in bewilderment.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" I growled and I let my claws prick the mouse.

"Didn't know you were a cannibal," it shrugged and it was my turn to stare in bewilderment.

"I'm not a mouse..."

"Correct! You're a hedgehog! Congratulations!"

"No, I'm a cat..."

"Dawn, are you having that weird dream again?"

"What?!" I yelped and bolted into a standing position. "What'd you hear?"

Shadow smirked at me, "Everything. Including the narration. Love playing along to those dreams, you know?"

I flattened my ears to my head and looked away with a pout, "You're evil..."

"Tell me something I don't know."


End file.
